Waiting in the Rain
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: When Amy falls through a crack in time she meets another companion who met the same fate. Rose/Amy ten-shot with slightly Rose/Doctor and Amy/Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/C: _**_Another odd but amazing ship of Amy/Rose, another 'the things I miss the most' (which by the way now has a total of 4 with Meg/Ruby, Amy/Rose, Doctor/TARDIS, and Sherlock/John.) When Amy falls through a crack in time during a visit to Torchwood she's greeted by a Doctor's companion who had met the same faint. And for those of you who are curious, I'll soon be starting up some more angsty three-shots and the Pocket Watch's sequal, but enjoy the fluff for now. Let me know what you think!__  
_

_**Rated K** because it's amazingly innocent._

* * *

_**Edit**: Because of OTP feels, I decided to changed this into a ten-shot, changing the rating to T in the adeption. It's completely written out and I'll update weekly on Saturdays._

_**Song lyrics from **Skyfall by Adele_

_**Rating changed to T **because of romance  
_

**Point of view: **Rose Tyler

* * *

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_~Skyfall by Adele_

The strange woman with the flaming hair and frustrated glare, sat at the corner, her gaze fixed on the curb, just waiting. Maybe most people passing by thought she was simply waiting for the bus, the rain coming down harder would make such a thing so annoying-but I knew that look. She was waiting, waiting for someone special who had left her. Perhaps it was someone normal, the redhead was waiting for, but the girl herself seemed rather unusual. It wasn't the way she looked, with her drenched, red and black checkered shirt, the worn jeans, it was the fiery gaze, the way there seemed to be something magical lingering around her. I had felt that around one person before, and I doubted it was for the same reason.

"You lost?" I called out kindly, pausing under the weight of my groceries, home just a few blocks away.

"Sort of," the woman who waited sighed in a Scottish accent, her eyes flickering towards me for only a moment, then darting back to their previous position. "I'm just waiting for a friend to pick me up."

"Just waiting in the rain," I muttered, hoisting the bag up into a more comfortable position. "He knows you're here?"

"Well, sort of, but he'll find me," the Scottish woman assured herself, finally giving me a proper look. "This may seem like an odd question, but what year is it?"

My jaw dropped. It isn't what you think, there's no way that she can be a time traveler... "You don't happen to know about a-never mind. The year's 2012."

"Alright, present day then," she hissed under her breath. "Wait, what were you going on about?"

"Nothing really," I laughed, no need to get my hopes up. "Just, you aren't waiting for a blue box by any chance?"

"How do you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You don't know the Doctor do you?"

A wide smile split my face. She really did know him, and was waiting for him. He was coming here. "I traveled with the Doctor! The Doctor and his big blue box. I'm Rose by the way. How did you get here? He didn't bring you this far, did he?"

"No, we were in Cardiff when suddenly this bright light came out of nowhere and I ended up here," she sighed, taking my hand that I offered and shaking it. "I'm Amy."

My smile faltered. "I'm so, so sorry," I murmured, looking into those fiery eyes. There had been such hope, such desperate hope, but now all I could do was repeat the Doctor's favorite words. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Amy, you're a long way from home."

"Where am I?" Amy asked, her face falling, but she still had that undying hope. I had had that hope once upon a time, but that always ends at some point. "This looks like London."

"It is London," I rested a hand on her shoulder, still staring apologetically into her eyes. No one deserved this, maybe it wasn't quite as bad for her... maybe she hadn't been in love... but no one deserved to have to leave that different way of living. "But not in your world, in a parallel universe. You fell through a crack, and there's no way of going back."

"No, that can't be right," Amy insisted, backing away from me distrustfully. "He's gone out of the universe, he can go anywhere, any time. You must not know the Doctor."

Tears sprung from my eyes, despite the way I bit my lip. "I knew the Doctor," I gasped in a shaky breath. "If there was anyway he had to get here, he would have done it a long time ago. Come one, there's no use waiting in the rain."

Wordlessly she followed me, it was obvious that she had stopped believing a word that I uttered from the moment I told her she was stuck. I lead her into the small flat I had so recently moved into. It was small, with a kitchenette, living space, and bedroom, but it was still something. Not wasting a moment to dawdle in the silence, I fixed a pot of tea on the stove. I offered a hand towards the couch, but instead she wordlessly gazed out the window, watching the rain fall.

"I use to travel with the Doctor," I piped up, setting the steaming cup of water in front of her. "Sort of the same thing happend to me."

"But he wouldn't do that," Amy whispered, her gaze still locked on the rain. "He wouldn't just leave you-or me behind, pick up someone new."

"Are you sure about that?" I returned, my hushed murmur seeming to hit the air like a cold gust of wind. "Can you image the Doctor without someone by his side? He'll fight to get to you, as hard as he can. He always does. But he's seen defeat so many times, he'll move on, and try again. Because he never learns. The one rule of the universe is that the Doctor always tries again. He never learns..." My shoulders slumped, as I fell back onto the couch that creaked under my forcefulness. He had done it again. After Martha, after Donna... after me.

Another creak sounded Amy sitting down next to me, her hand resting tentatively on my shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"Three years," I sighed, I knew I should be over him, but can anyone ever just get over the Doctor? "Trapped in a separate universe. He almost said it too. In our last moment together."

"Said what?"

"It doesn't matter," I straightened up, grimacing tearily at Amy. "Because we can't look back at the past. That's how he never learned, by moving on. But you and I, we can do this, we can make it through."


	2. Chapter 2

**2/10**

**If this fact isn't obvious, they've lived together for a few weeks at this point.**

**Point of View: **Rose Tyler (like usual)

* * *

My position on the chair shifted, my eyes glued to the screen, my hands clasping a warm cup of tea, but they still felt numb. Words flashed across the screen, burning a hole into the pit of my stomach; London, 2012 Olymp-The screen went black, a hand reached over and set the remote down, fiery eyes locking with my own questioningly.

"Why did you turn it off?" I asked, avoiding the obvious question, and blinking away from her intense stare.

"It was bothering you," she pointed out, her shrewd voice even sounding accusing. "Why?"

"Just... something from the other reality," I shrugged, still unwilling to talk about it. It had been a couple months since she arrived. I've been trying to help as much as I could but for awhile she would just wait, unwilling to give up. We didn't talk about being abandoned, barely mentioned the Doctor at all-just what we had done with him. We had both come to a silent agreement to avoid the subject since it was a sore spot for both of us at this point. But we got on, kept living-it was kind of nice to have someone around who really understood what being abandoned like this felt like.

Amy sat herself next to me, her hand reaching out to caress mine, her gaze still as concerned. "Keeping all this in isn't going to help us at all. We need to bring the Doctor back. We can't give up and we can't let him to disappear from our life without a trace."

"Change of heart," I mused, pushing my blond flop of hair back. "Any reason?"

"I've just-I dunno," she sighed, shrugging, and letting her head flop on my shoulder. "I'm tired of waiting. Anyway, other reality?"

"We went to this year's Olympics," I finally sighed, getting that this wasn't a subject she would let me avoid. "Back when that was the future. We saved the world from a lonely girl who befriended an alien. Just... memories."

"I wonder if the same problem's in this reality," Amy murmured, watching me intently.

"Sure hope not," I whistled, remembering how close the world was to being trapped into a drawing. "There's no Doctor to stop her here."

"There's still you," Amy shrugged, standing up and pulling me by the hand. "And there's me. So what town was it again?"

I smiled wryly up at the spunky red head, squeezing her hand as we headed towards the car-that was the deepest shade of blue-I could tell why the Doctor had started traveling with her. Maybe I was just being greedy, but I was glad that Amy had joined me in this alien reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Look, I actually remembered! Well, almost forgot, but here it is, still during the weekend._**

**_3/10_**

* * *

My footstep echoed, like a pebble skipping across water, each sound softer than the last. Every shadow seemed to swim with depth, despite how many lights decked the ceiling. A haunting chill seemed to seep through my shirt and freeze my skin in a block of ice cold memories.

_"The breach itself is soaking in vortex stuff, in the end it'll close up, that's it, kaput,"_ words echoed around the room-well, more like in my head-but they belonged in this room, they came from this room in a different reality. The vivid nightmarish memory flashing in my head as I gazed around the barren room, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to have to remember...

_"I'm suppose to go,"_ I heard my own voice conjured up from memory, so empty and confused-because I didn't want to understand, I didn't want it to be my reality.

"Hey, it's alright. M'kay?" Amy's comforting voice hummed up beside me, she stood by my side, her hand squeezing mine, to temporarily bring me back to this reality.

_"I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and... all the things I've seen him do for me. And you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, Mum," my tear stricken voice howled into the alcoves of my panicking thoughts. "But not anymore. 'Cause now he has me!_" I wanted to jump back into that time, yell and scream at myself that it wouldn't work out that way; that he'd keep traveling alone for the longest time-until he found someone who understood he needed someone.

"Come on Rose, stay with me," Amy whispered into my ear, her hand gripping mine even tighter.

"Yeah, right," I assured her, not paying too much attention to what I was saying. I took a tentative step forward. "We're going to do this."

"Absolutely, all this technology and time to create," Amy breathed, her gaze flickering around the dim space. "We'll have a device to break the reality wall in no time. Back to where we belong, back to home sweet home."

"Home sweet home," I repeated wistfully, my gaze locking with hers. Her eyes were such a vibrant brown, such piercing, diligent eyes.

"Hello?" A very familiar voice called out loudly, the tone on the edge of annoyed and exasperated. Jackie Tyler poked her head around the door frame. "Oh, there you are Rose, dear. I haven't seen you for ages-not like I'm not use to you running off for months at a time. Glad you decided to show up." Her motormouth barely pausing for breath she strut towards the two of us, a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, I've been helping a friend settle in," I quirked a smile, taking a deep breath to dismiss the tears that were peeking into the edge of my vision.

"So I see," Jackie nodded at Amy, offering a hand to shake. "I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum. And you are."

"Amy Pond," Amy greeted, smiling sweetly at my mum.

"Good to meet you," Jackie smiled, pulling me into a hug after the handshake. "It's good to see Rose has gotten together with someone else."

Reading between the lines I inwardly groaned. "Mum, Rose and I are friends. There isn't any sort of romantic connection between the two of us."

"No need to hide it Rose," Mum shook her head seriously. "Sudden break up with Mickey, a girl moves in I've never met, and now you two are holding hands? I'm not stupid you know."

"Could have fooled me," I muttered under my breath and quiet enough to be overlooked beneath her rantings.

"This is the Doctor all over again, isn't it?" Jackie finished, looking bemusedly at the two of us.

But she didn't realize the great effect the title still had on Amy-didn't know that not so long ago, Amy had been traveling the stars with the wonderful, mad man, and his box. Jackie probably didn't even notice Amy tense beside me, her hand still grasped in mine. My mum couldn't understand that we still waited for the day that the TARDIS engine could be heard down the street, just a block or so away.

"Mum, she use to travel with the Doctor," I growled, frustrated at her ignorance. "She fell through a rift a couple months ago. I'm the only one who would really understand."

"Hold on, she fell through-" Jackie waved away the facts important to Amy, furrowing her brow. "I'm no genius but that sounds like there's a-"

"Opening, yeah," I nodded, attempting a more complete smile. "That's why we're here. We need to figure out if we can somehow squeeze back through. It would finally give Torchwood a goal, that's one thing for sure."

"Definitely, let's get to it then," Mum agreed, marching up to one of the unknown contraptions.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lovely holiday shot, I wish I had managed to post it closer to Christmas time, oh well. Enjoy_**

**_4/10_**

* * *

"I wonder what terror is destroying London, this Christmas," I snorted, standing on my tiptoes as I hung a lovely, red ball, on one of the branches of the tree. Our flat finally looked like someone was living here, we had bothered to paint each room so it didn't look like the walls were peeling, setting up an actual dining table for the two of us-and sometimes more-, and this year was most definitely the first year we had an actual Christmas tree, much less get ready to most a party for such a large holiday. Well, of course, I had been way too wary about bringing a Christmas tree in here, due to all the life threatening ones I've had in the past, so it took Amy leading me by the hand, to cut it down in the middle of a forest-nothing mechanic or life threatening about it. Of course, it was because of Amy that we were doing more than a gift exchange and night at Mum's, period.

A rustling from the other side of the tree, announced Amelia Pond, poking her head around the branches so she could see me. "You'd think everyone would know to stay out of London for the holidays, at this point," She snorted in response, her eyes twinkling. The two of them had discussed leaving for the holidays, going someplace across the world-traveling. But both of us had agreed that if London lived up to it's expectation on this side of reality, we wanted to be around to stop any alien attacks that happened. We would travel on a Sunday, we never liked Sundays since the Doctor-we would never live through those days while we traveled with him.

"You know, one Christmas we accidently landed home while the Doctor was trying to regenerate," I laughed, looking back on how befuddling the whole ordeal had been. That had been a time with a couple close calls, three-no maybe four.

"Really?" Amy snickered, her head disappearing once again. It was so nice that Amy had become so easy to talk about the Doctor with, everyone else would put up with it, but she really understood what I was going on about. "That's right, you traveled with him through two Doctors."

"Mmhmm," I replied, a hand squeezing somewhere in my chest, at the thought of my first Doctor, how I missed him. How I missed both of them. They were the same person really, the same mind, same soul.

"You know, I wish I had my Christmas decorations from the other reality," Amy mumbled from the other side of the tree. "There was this TARDIS ornament that's rather deformed and twisted. When Rory-" She paused, her voice beginning to strain, the laughter from the first part of the sentence suddenly disappearing. "R-rory attempted to figure out how a hot glue gun worked." We had come to the silent agreement that whenever one of us were tempted to cut a sentence short or not say anything, in fear of breaking down from the weight of how much we missed our old life, we had to spit it out anyway. Yes, it was a rather painful agreement, but it was even worse keeping all those memories cooped up.

There was the crash of something shattering. "Dammit," Amy muttered, her voice strung out, as though it was attempting to cover up how close she was to tears.

Quickly, I stepped away from the tree, and revolved around, until I was directly behind Amy. On the ground, lay the fragments of what had once been a white globe. There was still one part that was a fourth of what it use to be.

"Ah, my aunt Jenny gave me that a few years ago, I've been meaning to 'accidentally' break it myself," I assured her, smiling, concerned. Amy was still very shaky from when she had mentioned Rory.

She was crouched, her face hidden as she attempted to take up the individual pieces of the broken ornament. But her body's slight shaking was telling enough, even if she could mask the sounds of sobbing.

"You alright?" I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just..." Amy started, her voice cracking as she looked up. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears, that seemed to transform into crystals, radiating her despair. "miss him..." She trailed off, her voice cracking at the word 'miss.'

"There's nothing wrong with that," I assured her, placing a hand around her shoulder, and leading her away from the mess. "Come on, we've got a dustpan. There's no need for that, just sit yourself down." Hurrying into the kitchen, I started some hot coco on the stove, and grabbed the broom and dustpan. Carefully, I walked back to the shards of glass, swept them all up into the plastic device, and into the trash.

Hearing the pot whistle on the stove, I scurried into the kitchen. Pouring us both a hot cuppa coco, I added a candy cane as a straw-which seemed to be one of Amy's favorites. Attempting not to spill anything, I joined Amelia on the couch with the two cup.

"Here," I murmured, handing her the mug. "Are you alright? Honestly?"

For a moment she didn't answer, just sat there, sipping the hot liquid through it's edible straw. Her green eyes stared straight ahead, immersed in something I couldn't see.

Tentatively, I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to my side. I needed to send her the message that she wasn't alone, even if she wasn't responding to my words.

"How long have I been in this reality?" Amy questioned, her voice barely audible-so unusual for this particular redhead.

"Almost a year-about nine months I'd say," I murmured, my voice equally quiet. Perhaps that would make her feel more comfortable.

Amy nodded, pausing for another sip of the steaming beverage. "Then... do you think it's wrong that I already feel at home here? Do you think it's wrong that..."

"Go on."

She took a deep breath that she seemed to hold for infinity. "...I already feel like I'm in love with someone."

"There's nothing wrong with that-" Who could she possibly be talking about? There were some blokes in torchwood-Mickey was still single.

"I know, I know, having crushes while in a relationship is perfectly fine," She interrupted, nearly spilling her coco in the process. The tears were beginning to come slightly harder now, but clearly not just from despair anymore-there was so much confusion that she was admitting. It was nearly impossible to explain such a layer of emotions without shedding some frazzled tears in the process. "I've made out with the Doctor my wedding night, for God's sake. But this feels completely different! I'm not just in love with the person; it's like... I've given up on him-Rory, the Doctor, and the chance of ever going back to the reality we both belong in."

"Hey, it's fine," I assured Amy, pulling her into my best attempt of a bear hug. My fingers traced along the edges of her shoulders, and I gripped her as hard as I could. I didn't want to let her go, into her abyss of conflicted feelings... into the reality she still felt like she belonged in. "It's all fine. All this means, is that you're moving on with your life-from something neither of us can have. This is good. This is healthy. Any man would be extremely lucky to have you."

"Or woman?" Amy whispered into my shoulder, burrowing her head into my shoulders.

"Or woman," I agreed, continuing to hug her intently. Hold on, woman? Who was it then? The only women she knew were taken. It's not like either of us had really gotten around much since her arrival-it had all just been getting us both properly settled in this dimension. Wait, wait just a second-I pulled away from her, my eyes wide as I tried to process what she was possibly talking about. But I couldn't speak, couldn't try and get her to assure me that no, I was completely wrong.

Her smile was small, soft. Yes, she was finally smiling again. Without hesitating any further, she reached forward, her hands nestling in my hair, gripping the back of my head. Her head came steadily closer until her lips landed on mine. A crushing sense of happiness eased over me, as the two of us sat suspended, our arms around each other, the streaks of tears glistening down both of our faces. When we finally broke apart to breath, the two of us just gazed at each other for a split second.

"Yeah," I managed to squeak out, still attempting to catch my breath. "Definitely fine with this." Of course, I was more than fine; but it was hard enough trying to utter a complete sentence-much less make complete sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Half way through.**

**5/10**

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Amy asked gently, noting how white my hands had gone as we drove through tiny streets, onto a winding road that I could never forget.

"I'll be fine," I assured giving a slight nod. We were so close, so extremely close to our destination, that I could taste the memory from over a year ago.

"This is good for you, not just painful-I promise," Amy noted, her green eyes still staring at me warily, as though I was some sort of ticking bomb.

She was right to be worried too. My fingers were starting to lose all feeling as I continued gripping the wheel so extremely hard. "Let's just get the job done," I muttered under my breath, forcing myself to concentrate on the winding road ahead, which was just curving out of the tall trees, and to a small clearing. Almost there. "We use the 3-D glasses to detect any vortex energy, record it, and leave. Yah?"

"Right," Amy murmured, her voice tranquil next to the buzz of my own thoughts. Where are you, where did the gap come out? We're in Norway. . . It's called Daleg Olf Strandon. . . It translates to Bad Wolf Bay. Nope, I couldn't think of that right now. This right here was the present, and nothing was going to stop that. I had Amy, we were happy. And we really were, together the two of us, creating our own figment of a life in this alternate reality.

"Right here we are, the bay named after you," She grinned at me teasingly, willing me to return the smile. She was worried; of course she was, she knew exactly what it was like to walk through such a memory of the Doctor.

I attempted smiling back, and although it must have been lacking it's usual enthusiasm, still satisfied the redhead beside me. Without another word, I parked the car we had borrowed from Mum, and stepped out of the car, into the pelting sunlight. At least it was a beautiful day, the sky clear, the tide low, and a gentle breeze causing my hair to swim in the wind.

Slightly motioning her head down the beach, she offered her hand. Taking one deep breath, I walked forward, and gladly took her gesture. The beach was filled with fragments of the dreaded memory; my mum in the background, a somber smile from the Doctor's face, the ground breaking waves that scorched the shoar in the wind. But I could do this, if we got the information we needed here, then Amy and I could be traveling back on the TARDIS with the Doctor, the three of us traveling the universe. Taking another deep, shaky, breath, I tilted my head to the side, so that my head fell into the curve of Amelia's shoulder and neck. As hard as it was to be in a place with such a yearning memory, it was still so reviving to have the cool wind blowing my hair around, the sunset casting an iridescent glow of peach, the therapeutic feeling of the sand shifting around my feet.

Without even offering them to me, Amy put the 3-D glasses on. She knew that they would just remind me of the Doctor, and knew better than to allow me to sink into another memory so close to the end of my time with him. It didn't work, but I appreciated the thought.

"Nothing yet..." Amy murmured, as we continued to walk along the shore line. "Just a bit longer. Wait, hang on, what's that? Oh it is! It's time vortex energy! Rose, we can do this! We can find a way through the rift!" In the excitement I barely noticed Amy's arms wrapping around my neck, kissing me lightly on the cheek. We had found it, we were going home.


	6. Chapter 6

**6/10**

* * *

The sky was raining the fading light of deep purple, the world glowing with the pinprick light of stars, reflected from the sky to the tumbling current below. The froth seemed to shimmer against the shore, speckled with sea shells. The two of us lay on a single beach towel, a heavy sweatshirt and blanket shielding us from the drifting howl of the ocean's breeze. Amy was curled in a ball next to me, our heart seeming to find the calming rhythm of the waves. This was our last night on Bad Wolf Bay-our last night in this reality.

"We're going to make it tomorrow," she whispered, my hand woven in her sea of crimson strands of hair. "And everything's going to change. Maybe back to how they were, maybe completely different. We don't even know which Doctor we'll find, but..."

"Hmm?" I murmured, half asleep through the layers of warmth that she was speaking through.

"We'll stay together, right?" It seemed like a silly thing she was making me promise, as though she was a child needing the assurance that the sun would rise tomorrow.

"'Course," I nuzzled her softly, drawing even closer as a particularly harsh blast of wind flew over the two of us. "I promise. No matter what, the two of us stick together. For better or for worse."

Amy gave a small sigh of relief, leaning down to gently kiss me on the nose.

We probably should have been heading in soon, or the two of us were going to be drowned when the tide really poured in. Besides, the sky was beginning to darken as the stars started to disappear-Wait a minute, that wasn't right. Stars weren't suppose to diminish just as easily as a light bulb, with the flick of a switch. But I could see them, each one suddenly flickering into the blackness of space, leaving the sky so much darker.

"Rose, the stars are going out," Amy breathed, her gaze fixed above us along with mine. Well, at least I wasn't going mad.

"A storm is coming," I whimpered, cursing myself as I realized I was repeating one of the lines the Doctor had uttered before the torchwood attack started taking place. "But we'll be long gone in the other universe, before there's a chance for even a drop of rain."


	7. Chapter 7

**7/10**

* * *

"Ready?" a voice screamed from the sidelines, perhaps Mum's, maybe Mickey's, it was hard to tell in the heat of this moment, the light pounding down on Amy and me. The only things I could sense where her fingers tightly intertwined in mine, the gun strapped to my back, and the drowning light that encased us. This was it, we were going back home.

"Three, two, one!" The same voice roared, the white light blinding us to the point that I had to bury my head into her neck, from fear of damaging my eyes. Suddenly I felt the ground sway beneath me, lifting from underneath me, as though I were jumping without effort, as though I was flying. After a flickering moment, the ground appeared back underneath us, Amy's hand still clutched in mine, the light diminishing to something bearable.

"We're here," I whispered, breaking apart from her, my eyes opening. Where we stood was a very deviatingly dark street, only a few flickering street lamps lighting up the fog that whispered around my feet. But of course, the more frightening part of it all was the planets looming in the air. Everything was eerily quiet, a faint thumping audible in the distance, along with the faraway voice 'exterminate'.

"Daleks," Amelia Pond grinned, cocking her gigantic gun, and stepping forward, towards the noises.

"Daleks," I agreed excitedly, racing forward at such a pace that she had to hurry to catch up to me. But even better yet then the fatal call of an enemy, was the Doctor and his TARDIS, standing just twenty feet in front of us, squinting around in the darkness. It was him, really him, after all this time. "Come on." And without another word, I grabbed Amy's hand, and pulled her in my sprint towards the TARDIS. As she recognized the blue box he was standing next to, she began to run as well, not just because I was tugging her along.

The Doctor was the last to see in the scramble. Without a second's thought, he madly dashed forward, his red converse bouncing against the street.

But then the Dalek came, the metal machine rolling against the ground as it surged forward. I was the first to see, hesitating in my scramble. My stop nearly pulled Amy's arm out of its socket, jerking her backwards. The Doctor didn't see his foe come forward, and before I could yell out a warning, its blazing laser shot forth and infected his flesh in white hot death.

"Doctor!" I screamed, both Amy's and my bullets scorching through the Dalek's metal. Amy's hand fell from mine as I raced forward. "I've got you, I missed you, look it's me."

"Rose," He smiled weakly.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Long time no see," he breathed. "You made it..."

"Yeah, 'course I did," I chuckled, attempting to catch my breath. We were almost there... already some other woman was holding the door open for us. "Don't die, come on. Oh god, don't die!"

"We need to get him into the TARDIS," Amy muttered rationally, helping me lift him between the two of us.

"Hello...who are you?" the Doctor asked, glancing at Amy.

It was obvious only to me that the smile was forced, shadowing the disappointment and sheer hurt that lay underneath. "Amy Pond."

"Pond, that's a great name," he smiled through gritted teeth, yelling out in pain as we brought him up the steps into his ship.

"Doctor, you're going to be alright," I ordered sharply, lowering him onto the floor.

"Just step back," my Doctor responded, his tone level and controlled. "I'm dying, and you know what happens next."

"But you can't, not after I've come all this way," I whispered, my voice dying in my heart.

"Come on." Amy took my hand, bringing me back, as his hands began to glow.

"It's started," the Doctor muttered through breaths. "I'm sorry, but it's too late. I'm regenerating." The whole room blew up in light, for the second time in the last couple minutes, being far too bright. As I peered through slitted eyes, I watched the beams of regeneration energy, fly through the air, into a glass case that was out of sight. "Ah, well then. Where were we? Oh yes, world ending, Dalek's attacking, and who again are you? Amy Pond?"

"Yes," She murmured, flabbergasted at my side.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor missed, completely missing the obvious.

"Yes, I know," she whimpered, looking up into his eyes, as though begging them to recognize her.

Reaching forward, I silently squeezed her hand.

"I know you, well you know me as well, but future you," Amy trailed off, her eyes lowering in his confusion. "You don't know me yet."

"You traveled with her," I murmured helpfully, setting a hand around her shoulder and pinning her to my side. "Well, will travel with her. But she fell through the crack, she found me. We found each other really."

"Well, glad to meet you, erm, pre-meet you," the Doctor greeted. "And I really am sorry, that you didn't find the right Doctor."

Amy sighed wistfully, nodding. "At least it worked, eh?"

"Yeah," I whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.

The Doctor's eyes widened at this, slightly deflating in the process. "So! Here we are, time to save the earth, right?"

"Right!" All three girls in the TARDIS responded, bouncing up into action. Here we were again, in the timey-wimey machine with the Doctor, off to save the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

**8/10**

* * *

We had to go back, that was obvious enough to me, even if Amy was too kind to break her wish to me. But she was too unhappy in this reality, this time, we had to go back to where we had made a home for ourselves. The adventure was done, the earth was saved, and everyone else was going to their respectable place

"Doctor," I whispered, leaning towards him, my eyes still glued to Amy who was sitting on the other side of the TARDIS. "Could you drop us off at home."

"Are you sure you don't want to travel again?" The Doctor murmured, surprised.

"Yes, of course I do..." I sighed, holding my breath for a second. "But I can't bear seeing Amy like this, and like you said, we can't even let her see her correct timeline-too many paradoxes. I want to travel with you more then anything, well I thought I did. But..."

"You really love her, don't you," The Doctor nodded, smiling sadly up at me. "You know going between realities again would splinter everything, right? There's no going back... I'll never see you again."

"I understand," I gulped, wrapping my arms around Doctor in a tight hug, tears spurting from my eyes. This had been what I wanted, to go back with him-It was a complete dream come true. And yet, I wanted Amelia Pond more. "But it'll be alright; I'll be with her."

"What's going on?" Amy asked, brightly bouncing over to us.

"We're going home," I smiled, as she tried to contain the surprised content that lingered in her eyes. "No more waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, second to last chapter! Thanks so much for all the support!**

**9/10**

* * *

A partner, that's how far we could have possibly gotten in the old reality. We could have been like any other family, with a child and everything, but the term wouldn't be wives, it would be partner. But we weren't there now, Amy and I were in the reality where we had carved our own little nook. We had saved the world from aliens time and time again, finally helping the other adjust to life without anything we know... and finally having someone else who was completely there for us, who understood. Rose Tyler and Amy Pond against the bonds of reality.

"You look lovely, dear," Mum praised, her eyes glowing as she surveyed my sparkling white gown, that seemed to puff out a couple inches from where my actual feet were. And yet, the dress didn't really matter, neither did the decoration, or any of the festivities-not in the long run anyway. What mattered was that the other bride was a room or two away, in full wedding garb. I could envision her now in the dress we had found from hours of search, looking so absolutely stunning beneath the white, floral dress. Of course, I hadn't seen her for the last twenty four hours, which was completely invigorating and annoying-we had hardly been apart for that long for over a year. Some might think that would be unhealthy, and obviously it wasn't perfect, but we had both needed someone so constantly there, still did.

"Oi, look at my little girl, all grown up," Mum sighed, squeezing me into a hug, tears visible in the corners of her eyes. "Off marrying the girl of her dreams. You did it love, you finally went domestic."

"Mum," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I'd hardly call a life in Torchwood 'domestic.'"

"Well, as close as you'll ever get," She shrugged, smiling up at me cheerily. "Come on, it's time." Taking me by the hand, she lead me outside to the valley behind the large white building we had been in.

I had sometimes envisioned a wedding on some distant planet or moon, with the Doctor, but this-was perfect. Simple lawn chairs cut through the long grass, sitting the small crowd of my family and torchwood, they outlined the path for me to take. The setting sun caught behind her curls of red, Amelia Pond looked far brighter than any star the Doctor had ever shown me. A grin lit up her features even more, the moment she caught sight of me. An unavoidable grin spread over my face, my eyes locked with her sparkling emeralds.

"Here we go Rose," Dad murmured, his eyes sparkling almost as blazing as hers, a small excited smile doning his lips. He reached over, his fingers intertwining with mine. Taking a deep, satisfied breath, we stepped forward. It took all my willpower not to just dash down the aisle as quickly as possible.

"Do you, Amy Pond, take this woman, Rose Tyler, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked, looking at the red-head expectantly.

"I do," She agreed, jumping up and down slightly, her hands comfortably rested in mine.

"And do you, Rose Tyler, take this woman, Amy Pond, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?"

****"I do," I nearly whispered, engrossed in Amelia's eyes, that were blazing jewels. And before the priest could instruct us to do so, I reached forward, my hands still warm in hers, and kissed her on the lips, nestling my forehead with hers. Capturing the moment so purely in my minds eyes, I closed my eyelids slowly. And as I did, I could have sworn I could see one bow-tied man in the corner of my vision, a man who met the description Amy had painted so vividly of her Doctor. He was smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, second to last chapter! Thanks so much for all the support!**

**9/10**

* * *

The rain wouldn't stop falling, a rippling wall of water pouring outside Torchwood's front door. But alas, it was time to go home, time to sprint through the slush and haze. Hopefully I would just end up safely in my car. If all went well I could even- crack.

Suddenly, a tiny girl appeared out of nowhere. She was just sitting there on the curb, her curly, black hair, splayed out across her shoulders, still somehow dry in the blaze of rain drops shattering upon her petite, rigid shoulders.

"You lost?" I asked, running out of my safty, to kneel besides the little child.

"I suppose so," She whispered, silent dreams muddled with the rain. She didn't bother looking up at me, just staired stright ahead as she had already been doing. "I fell through didn't I?"

"Fell through?" I asked, offering my umbrella so it shielded both of us.

"Fell through realities, don't play daft," She wrinkled up her nose, still not bothering to even glance at me.

"You're a smart cookie, areint' you?" I smiled sadly, sighing deeply. Poor kid. It was one thing for an adult to fall through, somenoe who knew what time traveling was like-entirely enough thing for a child.

"My parents work in Torchwood," She shrugged, finally looking towards me, her hand reaching out to feel me beside her. Her pupils are a strange context of green and blue, intertwining between each other.

"Who were they?" I murmured quietly.

"Jack and Ianto. You work there too, don't you. No one else could possibly find me so quickly."

"Yes, I'm Rose. And who are you?"

"Moria," Moria takes a deep breath as she speaks the words, closing her eyes for a moment. "There's no going back, is there?"

"I'm afraid not. C'mon, you can come to my house for however long you need, I'll dry you off. There's no use waiting in the rain," I assured her, offering my hand which she took tentatively. The two of us walked out, an umbrella in hand, back to my home where my wife Amelia Pond, was already waiting.

* * *

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the feedback, it was enjoyable to write and I hope it was that much fun to read. **


End file.
